Lina Greene
Lina Greene is the daughter of the Little Green Aliens. Personality Lina Greene is a sassy teen girl with lots of courage, and a mind full of knowledge. However, she has a more timid side in certain situations, though still, she's as good as aliens get. Her favourite lesson is Geology, and she likes to explore new places, just because she'll know where it is afterwards. She isn't a mean girl, because she goes by the Alien law, and she stands by her friends whenever they need her. Origin of Species Lina Greene may be the daughter of the Little Green Aliens, but surprisingly, she stands at a height of 5'9. Her fashion is inspired by futuristic space, and she carries high-technology wherever she goes. Her similarities to aliens are her green skin, dark but bright colour scheme and her fondness for exploring. Relationships Family Lina's family are 'extra-terrestrial busybodies that do lots of things at once'. Lina finds that odd. She has a huge family, much like Clawdeen's, and has an older brother named Greno. Friends Lina Greene has lots of friends - but her BFFs are Nessa Van Loch and Angela Goulding. She is also good friends with Breanna Beetlejuice. Pet Her pet is a red monkey named Kadwizia. Kadwizia is described as just as high tech as Lina herself is. Romance Lina has a crush on a certain guy, but not many people know. She told Breanna and Nessa in Fearleading (the picture is in the 'Gallery'. Clothing linagreenedoll.jpg|Lina Greene (basic) linadance.jpg|Lina Greene at the Monster Bash linagloom.jpg|Lina Greene's GB Postcard Fearsquad.jpg|Lina in the Fear Squad dtlina.jpg|Dead Tired Lina linageology.jpg|Lina's outfit for Geology class solina.jpg|School's Out Lina linadayatthemaul.jpg|Lina's Day at the Maul outfit Basic Lina wears a purple off-shoulder top that has a white middle strap and a black choker, fishnet gloves, a black skirt, purple boots and a purple/neon green bowler hat. Dawn of the Dance Lina wears a black halter-neck minidress with a black belt, purple under-top and purple and black strapped high-heeled shoes. Her hair is wavy and flows down her right side. Gloom Beach Lina wears a periwinkle one-piece swimsuit with a purple back, and purple and green bowed shoes. Her hair is straight again and her neon green cover skirt is used as a towel. School Spirits Lina wears a normal fearleading uniform with shoes, and her hair is down and normal. Dead Tired Lina wears a purple tank top that has a planet on it, with a white blouse underneath, a purple belt with neon green tied string, black trousers and black/neon green heeled slippers. Her purple eyemasks have two ringed planets, one on each eye. Classroom (Geology) Lina has her hair down and flowing, but one yank of hair is braided. She wears a elbow-long grey top, with a sleeveless light gold top over it, with a matching grey belt. She wears a pair of rolled-up jeans and some grey platform shoes. She carries a hand magnifier and a gold rock. School's Out So far, only the top half of her outfit has been revealed. Lina wears a neon green and purple dress. On her right arm, there is a purple sleeve that goes down to her wrist, and the top is neon green, as well as her left sleeve, going down to her elbow. On her top, purple tiger-esque stripes go down, and her skirt is purple with green triangles. She has a black belt, and she ties her hair into a large ponytail. Day at the Maul Lina styles her hair into straight bangs and a fringe, and wears a pink one-strap dress with a ruffle skirt, green belt, outer sleeve jacket-style hoodie, red stockings and green/grey/black/red converse-style sneakers. Her purse is pink with a green 'LG' on it. Gallery Fearleadinggirls.jpg|Lina reveals her secret to Breanna and Nessa. Classroomgirls.jpg|Lina talks about the Ghostly Gossip, while Breanna spies on her. Dayatthemaulfullpicture.jpg|Lina and Breanna talk about the Maul. dotdangie-lina-bree.jpg|Angela, Lina and Breanna DotD biolina.jpg|Lina's official bio Daphneandlina.jpg|Lina Greene with Daphne Jones Other *Lina Greene is the second-most prominent of Thenaturals' characters, first being Breanna Beetlejuice. *Lina is the second of Thenaturals' characters to have a space-theme, first being Yolanda Jedi Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Breanna Beetlejuice's and co.